Weightless
by The Jolly Bounty
Summary: Sequel to Story of a Girl. Jason Todd is living with the Bat Family just like she wanted... only even now she doesn't feel right
1. Chapter 1

**Because I felt like it here's a sequel to Story of a Girl.**

**Note* this is a sequel you need to have read Story of a Girl and while you don't have to it would be good to have read the prequel one shot Learning to Fall.**

**Because if you have not noticed all the stories in this series are named after songs this one is named after All time low's Weightless.**

**I may get back to mirror at some point the problem with that story is that… well Fire isn't all that interesting to me she's too pre-messed up. I hate having pre-messed up characters I like to mess them up myself!**

**I do not own Batman**

Chapter 1

Jason sat in class leaning on the chair like a rag doll.

She had a feeling that unless she was openly making trouble her teacher just didn't care anymore.

She had been beyond caring after her first week.

Truth was Jason had fallen so far behind when she had been in physical therapy that she didn't even try anymore. It wasn't like her mother had the money for a tutor and Jason's head wasn't built for school anyway.

The bell rang for lunch. Jason slowly made her way over to her locker, she threw her books in not really caring how messy it looked.

"Jay?" The girl turned slightly to see the dark haired boy behind her "what's up?" She blinked

"Nothing Tims you?" he gave her a look she figured it was because of the new nickname she had thought up.

"Was going to hang with my friends" he pointed towards the small group of people not to far away. Jason gritted her teeth before closing he locker door.

"Have fun kiddo I'm out of here" Tim shrugged; he had given up on stopping Jason from skipping school.

….

Jason walked the Gotham streets as she always did, fortunately with her hood up no one could tell her age and no one was going to give a damn about some most likely junkie walking around the city like the rest of them.

She kicked a piece of gray pavement that had broken off from the rest of it. She sighed not knowing what to do for the next few hours before she had picked up by Alfred and yelled at by Bruce.

Life had hit a stalemate here

The large black car pulled up next to her. The window went down revealing Bruce Wayne with a very unpleased look in his face.

She grinned like it was a joke but that quickly disappeared and was replaced with an empty smirk.

The door opened and she stepped in sitting next to her adoptive Father.

….

Bruce didn't even look at her as he pulled the cowl over his scowl. Jason sat on one of the gurneys not even bothering to get ready.

It was when she heard another voice that she broke out of her board stupor.

"Hey Bruce what's up?" She blinked looking over at Dick who was in his Nightwing outfit, at least he had cut his hair a bit… now it was a little shorter then her own.

"Dick, patrol with Jason" Batman indicated to Robin that they were leaving; the boy threw Dick and Jason a sympathetic glance each.

"Okay what's up with that?" Dick asked, Jason shrugged as she headed off to get suited up.

"No clue Dickie bird" she had a feeling this was Bruce's way of forcing her and Dick to bond.

It amused her how easily she could throw him off balance and have him calling Barbra with some sort of 'girl issue' but since Batgirl was at Collage most of the time, and she doubted he trusted Catwoman enough to trust the two of them to have a conversation… and not a fight. It had only happened once…

Nightwing probably seemed like the best option.

When she came out in costume Nightwing was still waiting there. He had never been sure how to deal with her. After all the first time they had met had been… an interesting affair.

So far the awkwardness had not disappeared.

"We should get going…" He said turning

"Or we could just have the conversation that the old man brought you here to have with me" she folded her arms. He shook his head and led her over to his motorbike throwing her a second helmet.

"Awww why do you get all the toys?" she got on behind him and awkwardly placed her arms in where she judged was the least awkward place.

"Because I wouldn't crash them" he started the bike up.

"Neither would I! I'd totally keep it clean, feed it and take it for walks" Silence followed her comment for a long part of the drive.

"Is there any particular reason you spend most of the school day… not in school by the way?" He felt Jason stiffen. The girl's blue eyes narrowed under her cowl. "Red Robin?"

She continued to not speak thinking about the name taking it apart and putting in back together in her head. She deciphered every meaning for it. Even knowing the exact reason she had chosen the name.

The Red; Stained, Broken, Violent, Bloody, Angry…. Failed Robin

Batman's child… The bird that learned to fly too early

Who there for learnt to fall just as fast

"Because…" She stopped "what's the point?" he didn't answer instead he changed the subject

"Red you think this city has too many vigilantes?" She stared at the back of his head confused

"Golden boy…. Where did that come from exactly?" he shrugged

"Just been thinking about it… There's all these other cities… some less crime ridden as Gotham some more…" Jason snorted

"More crime then Gotham? Really where?"

"Bludhaven" how quickly he answered wasn't lost of the girl.

"You think you should be there instead of here…" She asked as they turned

"You get it right Jay?" first time he had ever used a nickname for her "… I mean you used to work in Metropolis right?" She got why he was having this conversation with her

"You haven't told the Big Bat yet have you?" He was hesitant to answer that one

"Not yet…"

He was talking to her because he figured she'd be the one to understand his want to be away from this place… Be away from the Bat.

"Hey Big Bird didn't you do this before… Wasn't this half the point you spent so much time with the Titans?" She kept her voice level… Even if she had never got along with the guy she… She didn't like the idea of him leaving…

"Even then… I… I was still based here. I could come back here, it was my home" Turning another corner they came to a less savoury part of town. "I want to be out by myself no one else to lean on… That's why I became Nightwing"

"So… You want me to give you my blessing?" Jason asked knowing the topic was coming to an end "cos you can do it if you like… As long as you don't expect me to tell the Old man because I will personally hunt you down and throttle you!" He laughed that time, stopping the bike on a street corner.

"I don't expect you to Red" He turned and smiled at her, that threw her off balance as she was getting off the bike.

"Good…" She muttered from the ground

_Red Robin is also the Robin_ _without balance_ she added in her head.

….

"So know that we have talked about my issues…" Having caught some thugs the two ex Robins were on a roof checking out the prospects "why are you skipping school, low grades, getting in every form of trouble imaginable…" He listed it all off in a way that told her he had memorized it off a call from ether Bruce or most likely Alfred.

She shrugged.

"I'm not telling you… You'd totally use me as a scapegoat for when you tell Bats you plan" he muffled a laugh

"Okay maybe… Though Robin tells me you don't even have any friends" She spun and stared at him… well glared.

"First, I am going to murder him when I get home, the worse way I can think of! Second I'm almost fucking seventeen I can deal with my own life at this damned point! I don't need all of you getting involved so stay the fuck out!" he looked hurt and she felt a little guilty but… why did he have to bring that up.

_Just because the kid got along with others at that stupid school…_

Plus he and a bunch of other sidekicks had started up some Teentitans rip off called Young Justice. She had been asked to join of cause but offcourse she wasn't going to in his group he led it was his thing.

Unfortunately it had left just about everyone thinking that she thought herself to much of a Bad ass to be involved and by this point she didn't give a fuck!

Plus was she a side kick anyway?

She turned her mind to all the horrible things she was going to do to Drake when she got home.

….

When they did get back to the cave there was only a few hours before she would have school anyway.

_And these people want to know why I sleep though my morning classes?_ She shook her head. The Bat was already here with Tim. She threw the boy a dirty look before going to change.

When she came out Dick was talking to Bruce.

Bruce was scowling.

She grabbed Tim who seemed to be enjoying watching this by the arm and forced him to go upstairs with her.

"Come on freak boy we have school right?" He stared at her like she had a second head

"Who are you and what have you don't with Jason?" she shook her head

"Don't give me lip boy the Old Man's not going to be in a good mood for a long time if they're having the conversation I think they are." He blinked and rolled his eyes

"I'm not going to know what it's about am I?" she smirked

"Oh my dear Tim... No" She walked over to her room to get as much sleep as she possibly could.

About a month latter Dick got a job, apartment and a girl to christen said apartment and was about to leave Gotham.

"You are going to come back and see me right?" Tim asked raising an eyebrow. Dick ruffled his hair

"Offcourse but you could always come visit me" The boy's eyes brightened

"Without Bruce or Jason" Grayson laughed

"I take offence to that" The blond girl pouted, she had yet to speak out of awkwardness the first conversation she had ever had with her eldest brother had been the one where he told her he was leaving.

There was no hugging or anything. He was about to put his hand on her head to ruffle her hair but the look on her face stopped him.

"You can come too Jason" she turned to Tim

"He's all yours kid, why would I want to trade Bruce for Bruce light?" She turned to walk back inside the manor before turning back for a second.

"Don't get yourself killed Dickie Bird I don't want to have to deal with everyone in the event of that"

"Sure Jay" She waved her hand as she entered the house.

**Yeah since I'm just making my own continuity here…. Dick is moving to Bludhaven woot!**

**And Jason's… yeah she's still got no clue what she wants**

**And Remember folks don't flame unless you have an extinguisher!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now that we have seen how Dick and Jason's relationship works.**

**Let's see how hers and Bruce's does….**

**Spoiler! It doesn't**

**Note* the idea for the opening of this chapter came from a short and hilarious comic called "That was easy" by Reavien. Her work is so good you should check it out that said if you think it will be anything like this chapter's opening… The idea was inspired by the comic not what actually ended up happening.**

**I don't own Batman**

Chapter 2

"You know we could just jump down there and… well knock them out?" Tim nodded his agreement with his 'sister's' remark. Batman glared at the two of them. "It would work…" Red Robin contemplated actually acting out her thoughts but didn't go through with it in the end.

She was eternally on thin ice but with report cards out…. The ice wasn't just cracking some maniac had a heat ray on it.

At the moment they were going to attack some deal but personally if this was going down in Metropolis in her part of town she would have taken out the guys out front first moment she got.

But Bruce…

He just had to wait…

She yawned because well… this was boring. Kinda stupid too….

After their long wait they finally moved in.

Robin and Batman took out the guards with ease; Jason went around the back looking for another way in.

Because she wasn't tall, all the nutritional problems that come with barely eating anything and if eating it was probably not want she needed had stunted her growth quite heavily…

Also she did smoke when she was ten…

Jason shook her head, she was an idiot for thinking about that when fighting. Being an air head would get you killed.

Worst mistake next to being too cocky

She shook her head again, not surprisingly she had learnt all of that the hard way…. Anyway she had found a small hole behind some excess supplies. She had carefully moved them so that the hole would stay hidden and it wouldn't seem suspicious...

The building they were infiltrating was a large warehouse, old and in the bad part of town. Judging by the hole it wasn't kept in good shape probably just a meeting place for deals.

She smirked

_Wouldn't it be less suspicious to do deals in nice clean places that no one would think that sort of thing would go on?_

Red Robin found herself a nice place to watch for Bats, birds and criminals perched up on the rafters. It was an easy climb as long as she was careful about the fact the place was falling apart.

She spent the time waiting by trying to think of as many better places to hold criminal deals as she could.

And some of them were just stupid.

She was also exhausting all the insane ones like a space station and at the bottom of the sea when she was just getting frustrated.

Patients had never been her strong suit… she'd rather just have the job done.

She felt it then.

Beneath her the beam she had been crouching on for the last few minutes gave way. Termites probably, she later found it completely eaten though.

But now… She leaped grabbing the nearest support beam before finding that it had too been eaten though. She moved across it quickly as the other beam fell. She ignored it heading to the wall so that she could make her way down.

The guys who had brought the goods were getting a bit edgy now.

"Not the police or…" he got a look from the other guy not to finish since saying the vigilantes' name seemed like it was just inviting him to come. Let the myth become real.

"Bad beam…" the guy who was not too far from where Jason was hidden in the shadows, he was checking out the wreckage.

He was so close… Jason looked at the rest of the group they were on edge but they couldn't see them….

She grabbed the guy knocking him out before he could say a word.

"Mark?" One of the guys called heading over, as Jason had thought they would actually… she expected more than one.

There was a noise outside… someone had pulled up

"Thomas get back here! The buyer's here!" one of the others hissed, the Thomas guy quickly came back to the group nervous now. Jason moved onto some boxes keeping herself low.

She waited seeing a slight movement in the shadows_. They _wouldn't notice it.

But then again _they_ won't trained too.

_She_ was.

She moved around though the shadows efficiently but quietly as well. Only two people would notice her and if not both of them one of them would have noticed the movement.

The Dark Knight and his sidekick go right in for the dealers as the money is shown.

The crooks are afraid but the thought had been in their minds since their little friend Mark disappeared.

Jason didn't join in she moved around further to where a small group of men, she could now tell there was three in dark gray suits, there was something different about the suits though… She made sure she remembered them as she appeared from the shadows.

"Any particular reason you're here?" She asked making them jump. One of them pulled out a gun and held it in a shaky hand.

"You…. You're the new kid right?" Another said, Jason wasn't an idiot so she didn't patronize a frightened guy with a gun… She stayed silent taking in what weapons they had on them and things like that. "Don't move or I'll shoot!" Jason stayed quiet before taking the perfect opportunity to drop down so he missed the shot and sweeping one of her legs so that he fell.

Another pulled out his gun and she leaped up dodging and going after him. The third got a lucky shot in before she could get him. He hit her shoulder but only grazed it.

Before she could hit him she found he was already knocked out.

"I could have handled that" She said pointedly as she was glared at.

She now only had a small piece of ice floating on a great freezing lake.

It was cracking and a madman was constantly trying to get her with a heat ray.

So basically Batman was furious and she only needed that one glare to tell.

….

Jason just shook her head

"What should I have done then? Those guys weren't going to go running out surrendering and for all I knew they could have just aimed for you and Tim!" Alfred was wrapping up her shoulder now. She was also being lectured by Bruce for being too hasty and irresponsible.

"Jason you of all people should know the consequences for acting alone" she winced

Of cause she did she had all the scars to prove it

"You could have gotten yourself killed today" she glared back defiantly

"I didn't though! Bruce you can tell me all you like that I don't think before I act, that I'm too violent. That this was the fucking same thing that got me almost killed but there's a big different between then and now!"

"That is?" Bruce growled she narrowed her eyes

"I'm not a little girl without any training or experience! That was five years ago Bruce! I spent two of those rehabilitating my body, getting back to full strength! I spent three training my ass off and acting on my own!" Alfred had finished the bandages now and seemed to be about to break up their argument "Look Bruce! I had all that time and you know what?" she gestured to herself "I'm still fucking alive!" She walked out of the cave and stamped up to her room. She slammed the door behind her and turned her cd player on.

She wanted to talk to someone however Barbra was off at Collage and didn't really have time for Jason's stupid problems.

Dick?

No Dick wouldn't ether; he was probably with some chick anyway.

She couldn't talk to Tim it would ether go straight to Bruce or Dick…

She sighed

Okay so she wanted to be a family with them…. It wasn't working.

She and Bruce… No matter what she was still a stupid bitch who acted without thinking and he was an asshole who didn't have a clue how to deal with it.

She grabbed the pillow and screamed into it. It was a unintelligible scream, she took a deep breath.

"All of this is stupid! All of this is stupid!" she screamed into it again. "I hate you Bruce! I hate you school! I hate fucking everything!" she added.

…

Jason had taken some time off so her bullet scrape was good enough not to cause any questions to be asked.

Normally getting off school would be awesome however she got to hang out with a scowling Bruce when he got home….

She now was happier to be back at school.

It was lunch as usual she had no one to talk to outside of Tim and that would just be stupid.

She didn't smoke anymore so she couldn't hang out with the kids that did… She'd look like even a worse poser then they did.

She wasn't allowed to be an athlete and she sure as hell wasn't a nerd.

She had even pissed off the groups of kids no one else would hang out with.

"Hey punk!" Jason turned sighing; Gotham Academy was a lovely place full of rich snobs generally. Her usual aggravators were in front of her. "Little Jay Jay, I thought you'd been in a fight or something? Did you just get something form sucking to much cock"

"I'm sorry what?" they had never insinuated she was a slut or anything before why now? She was kind of surprised.

The group who in general didn't like her was simply because she knew their dealer after all it was the kid of her mother's friend and Jason and him had been friends so having seen him again and having seen him again she just happened to walk in on him selling these guys their coke. Apparently the idea that she had better things to do then sell them out hadn't crossed their minds.

"Look I am honestly not in the mood to deal with you guys so can you just move off?" She sighed, this just agitated them more and at this point she didn't care.

"What you think you're better than us? News flash Fucker you're just a charity case Wayne took in out of pity do anything wrong and you'll be on the streets again"

Jason gritted her teeth as the girl of the group laughed seeing her anger

"Yeah! I mean he obviously just gets board of you after a while I mean first Grayson gets chucked out for that other charity case and board with him you get added in!"

Jason counted to ten she was already mad at Bruce she didn't want to take it out on someone, even if they did deserve being punched in the face.

"That said a playboy like Wayne would probably have more fun with a girl then…" The guy didn't finish that sentence Jason punched him in the face with full force breaking his nose. One of the guy's friends leaped on her she easily dodged and kicked him in the balls. The guy she broke the nose of tried to rush her; she was ready when Tim got in between them

"Jay stop it!" She glanced at him before giving the guy another good punch that knocked him out.

…

"I know Mr Greaves" Bruce and her were sitting with the principle of Gotham Academy.

"Mr Wayne I can't ignore Jason's behaviour… She doesn't pay attention in class; instead she's destructive if anything. She barely turns up to school and if she does she leaves at Lunch if not earlier…" He was staring at her. She just glared back at him. "She has no respect at all! And now she's fighting with other students!"

At least she knew when to stay quiet she added in her head. Mr Greaves sighed pulling his hand nervously though his thinning hair.

"I'm sorry to say this Mr Wayne but I don't think we have a place for Jason at this school" Bruce nodded and stood up.

"I understand" he said coolly "Jason get up" she stood knowing to follow quietly when her adoptive father was acting like this.

She cleaned out her locker and they headed back to Wayne Manor in complete silence. The moment they entered the house Bruce turned to Jason

"Go to your room and don't come out until I tell you too!" She didn't make a sound or nod she just walked up the stairs.

**Oh Jason… You're going to do something stupid again aren't you?**

**And Remember folks don't flame unless you have an extinguisher!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Final chapter guys… Yeah I know this story isn't very long but I like shorter stories that just have a lot of sequels I'm too busy to write a twenty chapter story right now.**

**I don't own Batman**

Chapter 3

Why was it that no matter what she ended up on her bed after a fight with Bruce?

She couldn't be bothered with music or even attempting to sneak out to watch TV.

Should she be worried about something? She didn't know…

She had no idea what she wanted….

She was just an angry little girl with nowhere to direct it…

When she was younger more than anything she wanted her mother to get better for them to live happily…

That didn't happen

Then she had wanted to be happy…. Have a family… Be with the Bat clan….

Here she was and all she could do was screw that up too.

She looked out her window it was getting dark… They would be leaving soon…

This was so insane… What did she want?

….

It had been three days now…

She hadn't spoken to Bruce or Tim.

She barely left her room

Alfred brought her food, he always seemed so worried.

There was a knock at the door

"Speak of the devil" she muttered as the butler walked in with a sandwedge. "What's going on?" even though Jason hadn't spoken to the rest of her 'family' she could easily notice the large amount of time they were spending in the Batcave.

Or maybe Bruce was just trying to avoid her like the plague

"Masters Bruce and Tim are heavily involved in a case" she nodded, lowering her eyes slightly because she didn't want to ask if she could help.

What was she going to say anyway?

Alfred left the room with one look back at the girl. She stared at the sandwedge for a second. The street kid in her told her to eat it even if she wasn't hungry…

She lay back down on her bed her pillow over her face.

It was midnight when she woke up.

Something felt odd… something in the air. She looked for Alfred around the mansion; she didn't expect to find Tim or Bruce anywhere.

Jason having exhausted the whole of the house moved her search to the cave tentatively, she found both Alfred and Dick there…. No Batman and Robin though

"What's going on?" she asked seeing how they both looked a little on edge.

"Bruce and Tim both went off the radar" she shrugged

"So that's normal if they're going though some sort of interference"

"Jay… The case they were working on was about a gang war that's been boiling over in Gotham… This Black Mask guy's trying to take over and he's getting close" Dick explained

"And the other big guys are making a last ditched effort to keep their territory" she finished, both nodded "is it so bad you two are worried about _Batman_ and _Robin_?" they nodded again.

Jason went and got her suit.

…

Dick didn't smile; she knew he enjoyed nothing better than fighting and flying though the air. His eye mask allowed his whole face to be seen unlike her own cowl… only her mouth and the end of her nose remained seen the rest hidden by the dark gray.

It unnerved her how serious Nightwing was as they swung from roof to roof.

He was worried…. Too worried to even think about comforting her… She wasn't sure if she liked that or not…

In situations like this Dick was always the one to make sure everyone else was okay… This time though… He was too worried to care.

They soon found the last place Bruce and Tim had been before they went of the radar… it was covered in blood… So much blood… _Too much blood._

"It's not theirs though right?" She asked Dick hoping so badly he would tell her that there was no chance.

He stayed silent.

The more she looked at the dark alley between the oppressive buildings the more blood she saw. She closed her eyes for a moment and she saw Tim laying there on the dirty ground his body horribly mangled and his life bleeding out crimson. His eyes were so full of pain but at the same time they were slowly turning dull…

She opened her eyes that instant, they were wide and she must have seemed off because she felt something on her shoulder, she spun ready to attack when she realized it was Nightwing putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright Red?" she blinked and shrugged, he didn't look happy with that answer and was about to speak when she interrupted him

"Find anything?" he nodded holding up a small piece of cloth, it was a familiar shade of gray… She took it from him and removed her glove so she could touch it. She looked up at him "It's from a suit jacket… I know it though… I think it's the same kind that those guys at the warehouse deal had" Dick nodded knowing what she meant.

Under his mask his eyes widened.

"Those guys… Worked for Black Mask" They looked at each other, Jason asked the question they both had.

"It's a good enough hunch to start looking right?" he nodded

…

Black Mask's base wasn't conspicuous it was an office building now that he controlled a two thirds of Gotham's black market drug trade and almost completely all of its weapons trade he had the money to get a whole office building.

However Jason would have in any other situation given the guy extra points for putting each floor under a different company name so that it didn't seem so suspicious while making it so that every floor was under his control.

At the moment though… She was too furious and terrified about Bruce and Tim to care. She admitted she was more worried about Tim… She knew Bruce could handle himself but Tim was younger than her even…

They were standing hidden on the building next to it; Nightwing used his binoculars to scope out the hide out.

After what seemed like hours to Jason he turned back to the girl.

"When we get in there we'll stay in touch as best we can but we should split up the place is huge" she nodded knowing they both preferred to work alone on missions like this. She pulled out her hook shot.

"Ready?" he didn't reply he just used his own to get over to the building and in. She followed.

Jason headed down, she moved carefully checking each door as she passed, there were a lot but since she was alone she didn't want to draw to much attention to herself.

At the end of the third hallway she checked she found a very suspicious door. It was large a metal… not normal in the slightest… not for an office building anyway.

It was locked so she picked the lock with ease. She walked in slowly ready to leave the moment the something happened. However she was momentarily shocked by the room. It was in fact a suite of rooms. She had entered the living room, but the place seemed to have a kitchen, bathroom, bedroom and even a dining room.

But no windows. Who would live in a place like this? She heard the door close behind her and she whipped around.

She got her answer

There in front of her only exist was the grinning crown prince of crime

The Joker himself.

….

Nightwing had made the decision to head up.

He knew that if Bruce and Tim were here they would be on the highest floors or the lowest.

He crept his way along the hallways hoping Jason was okay… He knew how Bruce felt about the girl that she was a loose cannon always so violent and always ready to jump straight into the action.

Dick knew that Jason's way had come from all the training she had done all by herself that Bruce still saw the little broken Robin he had taken to the hospital that day… But she wasn't that…

Maybe she was a little to reckless Dick conceded. But he was too when he was younger. It made him smile now that he could tell just how much Bruce worried about all of them they were after all his children…

He wondered if Jason realized that…

He stopped hearing noises up a head. The sounds of breaking glass and bones. He ran to the correct door opening it quickly but carefully.

Inside Batman while still tied to a chair was fighting off goons. Nightwing joined him and once the foes were down and tied up he untied Batman from the chair and proceeded to check on Robin who had a heavily bleeding gash on his head.

"Did you come alone?" The dark knight asked Dick shook his head

"Red Robin's with me she went down the other way to look" He saw Bruce's face it was something that terrified Dick Grayson.

His mentor… His father looked almost… afraid

…

The madman took a step towards her and Jason focused on calming herself and preparing to attack, this was the first time she had seen the Joker since he had almost killed her as a child.

That event still haunted her though she wouldn't allow anyone to know that.

"So who are you?" He asked curiously the grin growing, Jason knew he had a knife in his hand she was very careful about the distance and his movements in case he threw it.

"Red Robin now why are you here?" She asked hurriedly, his grin grew and she noticed that

"Blackie offered me a deal… Broke me out of Arkham and gave me this nice place, though I wish I had a view…" Red Robin tried to smirk

"What you worried about the electric bill?" He laughed "so what did he get in return?"

"Simple… I just kill less of his men then I do of the other gangs" for a moment the both stood still till the clown made a jump for her she dodged quickly but his knife got the back of her head effectively ripping the back of the cowl off. Her blond pony tail was revealed and the clown began to laugh again as he kicked her into the wall.

She hit it with a horrible thud and was dazed for a moment. When she returned to her senses he was standing over her with a pipe in his hands.

"Not as good as a crow bar but it will have to do" she blinked away her head ach having trouble with his words "isn't it a surprise little fledgling that we meet again like this! Me the Joker and you the little bird that got away" his face was so close to hers she could even in her state recognise the crazy glee in his eyes. Jason pulled back as best she could "that little bit of luck you had back then was annoying you know and disappointing but lucky me fate has given me another chance!" He hit her across the face with the pipe. His grin disappeared for a moment

"However this time I'm not going to play around with you" he kept hitting as the grin returned and her blood splattered all over the walls, floors and him.

Crimson covered everything and the last thing Jason heard was his laugh and the last thing she saw was her own blood.

…

Nightwing had carried Robin away while the young boy was conscious the gash was bleeding too deeply for it to be safe not to give him medical attention right away. Batman was running though the building to the door he knew hide the man.

When he came to it he noticed that the lock had been picked and the door stood slightly open. Hastily he entered and what he saw…

The clown was up against the wall blood dripping from his mouth. He was leaning sloppily like someone had just dropped him there like a ragdoll. On the ground was a blood splatter, too much blood for someone to have lived though and a small pipe covered in even more blood. The Joker coughed out a laugh. One of his eyes was heavily bruised

"Look at that Bats… I got her… your little dar… cough darling red robin… Sent her too little birdie heaven" the Joker was unconscious soon after that. He never remembered the events after Jason's death. But he always remembered how he killed her retelling it for anyone who wanted to listen or not.

Nightwing couldn't believe it but in time he accepted it

Robin never did

Batman though… He had too…

Even though no body was ever found…

**And that's the end of Weightless but don't worry I am going to do an anthology of one shots that will follow the events of this story and let's just say even after that this series isn't finished yet.**

**If you want to keep up you may want to author alert me since I'll have each story in the series as a different story.**

**You know originally this story was going to be a lot happier about Jason growing into who was going to be… In the end I just ended up killing her…**

**Well as my motto goes it's not dirty fighting if you don't state the rules, it's not over till the fat lady sings and not even the main character is safe!**

**And remember folks don't flame unless you have an extinguisher!**


End file.
